This disclosure relates generally to the field of digital image capture and processing, and more particularly to the field of depth map calculation.
The process of estimating the depth of a scene from two cameras is commonly referred to as stereoscopic vision and, when using multiple cameras, multi-view stereo. In practice, many multi-camera systems use disparity as a proxy for depth. (As used herein, disparity is taken to mean the difference in the projected location of a scene point in one image compared to that same point in another image captured by a different camera.) With a geometrically calibrated camera system, disparity can be mapped onto scene depth. The fundamental task for such multi-camera vision-based depth estimation systems then is to find matches, or correspondences, of points between images from two or more cameras. Using geometric calibration, the correspondences of a point in a reference image (A) can be shown to lie along a certain line, curve or path in another image (B).
Difficulties in generating a depth map may arise when disparity is not easily calculated. For example, if the stereo camera system is directed at an object that has a pattern which makes determining disparity more difficult.